Italian Hope
by JasmineI
Summary: She appeared out of no where and saved his life. Now she was stuck with him forever. No one ever said Merle Dixon wasn't possessive of things and people that were HIS. (This is an AU where Merle got rescued from the rooftop in Atlanta. It is kind of Mary-Sueish but this is my book and not to be taken too seriously. It's seriously like a crack-fic but less ridiculous).
1. Chapter 1

Vic watched as the bulky man strapped to a pipe cursed the man who put him there from behind a stack of crates. Hell, she didn't blame him.

If it was her, she would curse and spit at him for all she was worth. Her father always did call her his _piccolo demone di fuoco (little fire demon)._

She heard the unknown confined man sneer "Officer Friendly" sarcastically at the other man _._ They finally left the man alone with the large black men he was fighting with which was very stupid of them to her. It was like they wanted the man to suffer.

Since she had nothing better to do waiting for them to leave, she amused herself with observing the man she found herself fascinated with. It was obvious he was a redneck, probably from this state even.

Vic was always perceptive and from her history with being an Army doctor, quickly figured out this man was tweaking out on some unknown drug, probably smack or meth. He was shaking in the heat too badly not to be.

He was built like a tank and had a head of shaved dirty blond hair. She could see that he would be well over six feet tall if he was standing.

The muscles on that man had her clenching her thighs together because of a feeling in the pit of her stomach she had never felt before. Logically, she knew it was lust but she had not felt that flare up at just the sight of someone. Usually, it took a little more than a look for her to get that feeling.

The sensations distracted her and she almost missed the large black man dropping the handcuff key down the little drain pipe and the restrained man crying out in desperation.

She could feel the walkers coming, something instinctual coming from her affinity with them. Even after all these years, she still wasn't sure where her abilities popped up from. She had always believe in the supernatural and her form of 'telepathy' or 'psychic power' just proved her theory right all along.

"Hey man don' leave me 'ere goddamn it! Don' leave me!" the man cried out.

Her heart ached at the thought of the man feeling desperate and losing hope. She didn't know why she cared so much for the stranger but she definitely would be saving him now. The walkers at the door pushed against the padlock, looking to feast on a fresh kill.

The man recoiled away from the door looking hopeless and angry at his fate. She couldn't take anymore and stepped out to reveal herself to him just to offer him a little hope for his situation.

Merle almost choked with relief when he heard the footsteps turned out to be too precise and careful to be walkers. He felt relief then lust build up in his chest when he finally saw the person.

The woman looked like she could have stepped right off a swimsuit cover, all long legs and muscled body. She was different from what he went for in the past but that didn't mean he didn't appreciate the view now.

She was tall, maybe 6'1 or 6'2, curvier than a Coke bottle and dressed in military fatigues that did nothing to hide her figure. He could tell she was mixed with colored people's blood and something else, probably something foreign.

She was stacked more than a double decker, titties so big they looked like they could smother him. Her ass was something you could grab onto and hold on for dear life while she gave you the ride of YOUR life.

Dear lord, it got him hard just thinking about it. That long ass black hair of hers stopped at the top of that delicious ass, curling right before it hit it.

"You going to stop staring at me like I'm the last piece of prime steak you ever get to see?" Vic asked, her Italian accent thick on her tongue and voice hoarse from misuse.

She was honestly more amused than anything else considering she was staring at him the same way just a few minutes ago. That bemusement was something strange to her because she usually didn't tolerate any ogling of her form from anyone.

His dazed blue eyes snapped to her own emerald green ones from her chest. He grinned up at her, all teeth and sly smirks. He was a looker, for sure and she could tell he could charm anyone he put his mind to.

"Hell sugar tits, for all I know you will be the last piece of fine ass I'll ever get to see. The sexy ones don't make it like you and me".

She smirked back at him, swaying her hips as she stepped closer to him.

"Well Mr. Sexy, why don't you tell little 'ole me what your name is?" she purred, just out of his reach now.

He barked out a laugh and reached for her, growling when his handcuffed appendage didn't let him. It was obvious he didn't like being as helpless as he was right now. He seemed like the type of man that was always in action.

"My name's Merle- Merle Dixon sweetheart".

She stepped into his reach, bending down so she was face to face with him. His eyes flashed to her chest then back to her face just as she expected.

Most women would be offended but Vic found it flattering that he paid attention to her like no man had ever done before. She was ogled by men and she found it repulsive but something about his gaze was different. She felt desirable and sexy. Not to mention the man made her lady parts ache something fierce.

"Well mine was Captain Victory Marconi of the U.S. Army, Vic to most. Now I just go by Vic or Tory, whichever is fine with me".

While she was talking, Vic pulled a lockpick out of her pocket. Merle laughed when he saw it. He honestly never thought he would be happy to see something so small in his life.

"Seems you're always prepared sweetheart. Good you found me then" Merle grinned, his face almost splitting in half when she straddled him.

The leer on his face said all he was thinking in that moment. The hard, long shaft she felt pressed against her left thigh didn't help things either. It was quite distracting for something that big and hard to be pressed up against her if she was being honest.

"You're a horny bugger, aren't you?" she asked rhetorically.

Merle snorted, pressing himself against her more firmly. Her breath caught in her throat as she felt it fully, well as fully as a fully clothed person could. It was big, very big from what she could tell. That could explain his ego but Vic felt that was how he was naturally.

"I'll show you once you get me out of these things" he leered, using his unrestrained hand to feel up her ass.

She swatted his hand off playfully, making sure to grind down on him as she did. Merle groaned lowly in the back of his throat, playing grab ass again.

"Shit woman, you're evil" he cursed.

She just laughed, wiggling away from him, finally able to get the handcuffs loose. He rubbed his raw right wrist, stepping closer to her as he did so.

She was right, he was well over six feet by the look of him, hitting 6'6 or 6'7 probably. He would tower over her which was something she was not used to by far. At her height, it was hard to find people taller than her, be they male or female.

"Thanks for that girlie. Thought I was gonna die up here".

Merle looked like the type who didn't say 'thank you' or 'I'm sorry' often so she accepted it gracefully. It was something about a hard man that could show gratitude that did something to her. She found she quite liked the feeling.

The rattling of the chain in the door and the moans of many walkers brought them out of their own little bubble. Merle cussed up a storm, making sure to curse out the people who left him here. Vic grabbed his bicep, her hand curling around the bulging muscle.

"Merle trust me" was all she said.

Before he could stop her, she walked closer to the door where the walkers could touch her if they wanted. Merle looked on astonished as they quieted as she got closer, not even reaching out a hand to grab her.

"You guys go on and leave my companion and I alone. Don't touch him or try to eat him".

The walkers nodded like they could understand her, shuffling away from the door to scavenge for more 'food'. Merle's heart almost seized in his chest when he realized she could control the walkers.


	2. Chapter 2

"So that's how you survived alone?" Merle asked, coming to stand beside her.

She nodded, not looking at him. Vic didn't want him to see her as a freak or see the disgust in his eyes when he realized she could actually communicate with the dead. It wasn't a comforting thought to most people, being comfortable around the dead as much as the living, especially now.

"Hey sugar tits" Merle called, not liking that she wouldn't look at him.

She finally got the courage up to look at him, relieved when she only saw lust and intrigue in his eyes. She didn't know how she would feel if she found disgust in his eyes.

"When I was little, I was always different from other kids. I could never get sick, get a broken bone, and I never got a bruise. They had me tested and found out I was a genetic anomaly; I was resistant to getting hurt and to all types of sicknesses and diseases. They thought me a freak and were planning on giving me over to scientists so they could make money off of me. My grandparent found out before they could and took me away from them in Africa to Italy."

Merle looked disgusted with her story, most likely of her parents. She took a breath before she kept going. It wasn't like her to open up to a stranger or anyone really. There was just something about him that drew her in.

"I found out I could do that when a bear was about to attack me when we were on vacation in Canada one year when I was ten. My grandparents thought it was great and were even more proud of me. The animals never disobeyed a command I gave and I could control their whole body with just a thought. It developed into being something I could do with walkers when they came months ago".

Merle nodded, unlocking the door and locking around for more walkers. She could feel there was none around here because the others had warned them away and told him so. He looked even more confused than before.

"I can feel when walkers and animals are near and how far away they are. I can feel their chatter and scattered thoughts, what few there are" she confessed.

He nodded and looked at her in awe, well as awe as a rough and tough redneck like him could be.

"Think we can scavenge for supplies and shit to take back to camp? Really wanna stick it to 'em when they see all the stuff we got and they couldn't".

Vic laughed but told him that walkers won't bother them as long as he has her scent on him and she was with him. He was hesitant to believe her until when they went to the first store and walkers just literally walked past him. He laughed his ass off with joy and went to grabbing anything his heart desired.

* * *

"Hey Merle, is that a gun bag?" she asked some time later, peering at the black bag sitting in the middle of the street down the road.

"Sure looks like it sweetheart. Officer Friendly must have dropped it when he got swarmed. This 'ill sure kill when he sees that we have it and he don't".

Merle cackled in glee and raced off to get it. Vic watched him with a more than a little affection in her eyes. Merle was still a bastard but he had some trace of his former boyish charms.

Merle grabbed the bag and hauled it over his shoulder. He looked down the road to see his Vic standing there with soft eyes and a silly grin on her face. He would never know what he did to deserve her and the gift she had but he wasn't going to complain.

He knew he was a racist old redneck bastard that was probably too old for her (he was 40 and she was 24) but ain't nobody going to get her but him. He was just possessive and selfish enough that he couldn't let her go if he tried.

* * *

Vic was packing up all their scavenged stuff and the guns in the back of the trailer she found. Merle was looking over the truck she found with it in appreciation.

It was a brand new Ford truck with giant mud wheels with a big cab, a sunroof, a wide back seat, plenty of tools, and a lot of tires for it in the cab along with plenty of large gas cans.

It was like good luck was tied to the girl. He could get used to this type of luck if she found shit like this all the time.

"Merle" Vic called, pulling him out of his fantasies of her and him in that big back seat bumping uglies.

"Yeah girlie?" he called back, walking around to the back of the trailer where she was.

He found her bent over a box of canned food, his eyes now focused on that delectable ass. It was hard to keep focus around her with all those lush curves and that statuesque figure. He had honestly never seen anyone as good looking as her in all his years.

"We should go hit some hardware stores and weapons stores to get some gardening supplies, canning stuff, barbed wire, some weapons, and some more stuff like that for when we find somewhere to settle down".

He hadn't even thought of all that shit and it suddenly dawned on him that she said when _**we**_ settle down. It didn't bother him that she was already making plans for them like they were staying together.

In his mind, they were stuck together until death. Merle was a lot of things, but stupid he was not. Not only was she useful, she was hot for him and he knew it. He wasn't going to give that up anytime soon. Gorgeous, smart women were in short supply these days and he wouldn't be attempting to find another one.

"Yeah, let's lock up the trailer and truck so no one tries to fuck up our shit if there are still people stupid enough to be here" Merle said, locking it up with the padlock from the roof.

He'd be damned if someone came to take the shit he and his woman got all by themselves. He leered as she took the keys to the truck and padlock and dropped them down between her tits.

"There, ain't no one besides me and you getting them now" she giggled and ran up the street to Lowe's with him chasing after her.

He growled low in his chest, chasing after her. If he had his way, he would be getting those and her alone as soon as he was able to.

"We should try and get some solar panels, electrical stuff, and things for plumbing so we could hook up some some electricity and water for a place. My grandfather was an electrician and did some odd jobs here and there for plumbing, construction work, hooking up solar panels, fixing up wires, basically he taught me how to build a whole house up from the dirt it stood on. Trust me, it'll be a big help later on".

He shrugged and took her word on it. Ain't no way he wasn't going to stop listening to her now since she got them this far. Shit, the Dixons were never religious men but he was starting to believe she was an angel in disguise. Nothing in his life ever went this well for him.

He went and found an excess of the stuff she was talking about and put it all in the buggy. Looked like no one was concerned with the practical stuff, just weapons and food like he was.

They hit up a Walmart (where they found enough food, clothes and weapons for them to have to get another trailer), a Walgreens, a Hospital (where Vic took all the , the heart monitors, all the pills, syringes, gauzes, gloves, scalpels, surgical tools, creams, and basically everything medicine related), a convenience store (where they took all the smokes, food, and alcohol), an Academy, and a furniture store (where they took some fridges, deep freezers, and a couple of things for the home).

They had another car and three trailers in total when they left Atlanta that afternoon. They basically cleared out everyone store they went into and got things that no one else would have thought to got.

Vic believed in preparing for everything and so did her grandparents. Everyone made fun of them for being Doomsday preppers but they're all dead now and she was still here.

Merle led her back to the quarry with their load. It would be funny to see the faces of everyone when they realized he brought back a walker/animal speaking Army doctor, the loads of weapons and food, and the monster trucks with plenty of gas.

Suddenly, he couldn't wait to walk into the clearing with the hot lady on his arm and show all of them he just wasn't some redneck asshole who knew how to hunt. He and his brother were assets to any group and they could pick anywhere to go even if they didn't have a group.


	3. Chapter 3

Vic and Merle pulled up beside an RV, Dale's from what Merle told her about the group. She knew her redneck couldn't wait to show off to the group so she hopped out of the tall truck she was in and met Merle to stand in full view of the group who crowded around the cars when they heard them pull up.

Most of them looked shocked to see Merle standing there and one of the men with a crooked nose looked disappointed and angry. Vic mentally marked him, knowing he would need careful observation from the vibes she was getting around him.

Merle grabbed her by the waist far gentler than she expected and called out to the group. She was under no delusions and knew Merle was all types of rough, mean, and nasty but he was never anything but gentle with her. It was a nice contrast to who he showed the world and who he really was and she loved it.

"I bet y'all are shocked to see ol' Merle standing here. Wouldn't be if not for this sexy lil' doctor right here".

He squeezed her waist affectionately when he said that, making her smile up at him. He truly was grateful for her help and probably would be for the rest of his life. He knew he would have either died or did something crazy to get off that roof (probably losing a limb in the process).

"Merle!" one of the men called who shared a faint family resemblance to the man she rescued.

"You must be Daryl" Vic said, drawing his attention to her.

They looked startled at her unusual accent, which she couldn't blame them for. It wasn't like there were too many Europeans in the Deep South. Hell, there probably weren't too many Europeans in Europe anymore.

"Who are ya'?" he asked gruffly.

Vic flashed her gleaming white smile at him. It always threw people off balance when she smiled as bright and big as she could. It was an asset that she used often to disarm people.

"My name is Captain Victory Marconi formerly from the U.S. Army. I was a doctor stationed in Fort Benning here. I saw a couple of these men leave Merle and I released him".

She glared at the man Merle called Officer Friendly and the large black man named T-Dog. They looked away from her uncomfortably. There was something about her eyes that unsettled them and they didn't want to find out what it was.

Daryl's eyes showed gratitude and a 'thank you' that she knew he wouldn't say in front of all these people or at all. He was probably just as proud as Merle in his own way so she didn't hold it against him. She was fairly proud herself.

From what she learned from Merle, the Dixons weren't fairly good with words but that was fine with her. She didn't take words as seriously as she did actions. You could say one thing and mean another but your actions spoke louder than any words.

"Why do you have all these trailers?" a small boy who shared a resemblance to Officer Friendly asked.

She smiled at him gently. The boy was small and kids always made her heart melt. They were so innocent and she cherished that about children. You wouldn't see much innocence in the world around you now so she did her best to protect children from that when she came across them.

"Merle and I scavenged all over Atlanta and those trailers are filled with weapons, food, clothes, and anything you can imagine. We even have something of your dad's".

There were several gasps and murmurs from the group while the small boy's dad looked confused, not understanding the significance of what she just said. He didn't know anything of his they could have gotten but he kept quiet to figure out what they were talking about.

Merle and Daryl went to stand besides the trailers that were side by side. Merle knew Daryl wouldn't be leaving his side anytime soon after what happened and he was strangely okay with that.

"We need the keys sugars tits" Merle said amused, laughing as he remembered where they were.

She leered at him, wiggling her eyebrows. Merle was having too much of an influence on her already. She was far more crude than what she was just a day ago. It was freeing in a sense, to be able to say and do what she wanted without fear of her reputation and career as a doctor.

"Sure you don't want to get them?" she grinned.

He barked out a laugh while the others looked on confused at their interaction.

"That's not for lil' children's eyes darlin".

She reached down her shirt and pulled out the keys. Daryl blushed at the top of his ears and some others laughed while a couple looked surprised.

The brunette woman beside Officer Friendly looked disgusted at her and Merle. Oh well, fuck her too. She didn't even know the woman and she wasn't going to let her opinion get in the way of her fun.

Daryl opened the trailer filled with food and cookware, Merle opened the trailer filled with weapons and clothes, and Vic opened the one filled with hardware stuff and medical supplies. Daryl whistled as he looked at all the stuff.

"How'd y'all get all this?" Officer Friendly asked.

Merle sneered at the man as he answered, far from over what he did to him just a few short hours ago. Leaving a man to die on the roof wasn't something you got over soon, if at all. He wouldn't kill him but he just couldn't forget what this man did to him mere hours ago. He reduced him to feeling like nothing but an animal; for a man as proud as Merle, that was lower than low.

"That's none of your business Officer Friendly. Maybe ya' would've knew if ya' didn't handcuff me to the damn roof".

Vic laughed and hit Merle in the shoulder, silently telling him to behave. He grumbled but nodded anyway. Daryl looked surprised to see his brother listening to anyone, let alone her.

She grabbed the bag of guns that belonged to Officer Friendly and threw them across her shoulder. Merle smirked as he saw her pick them up.

She whistled, catching the excited group's attention. They truly were stupid if they thought they would be sharing their stuff with anyone that's not Merle or Daryl.

"This yours Officer Friendly?" she said, dangling the bag of guns from her right hand.

His wide eyes were answer enough. He came forward as if to grab the bag but Merle grabbed it before he could. It was partially to taunt the man and a larger part knew he didn't want the man too close to Vic.

"Naw Officer Friendly. This here doesn't come with ya'. We picked it up off the street around a swarm of walkers" Merle taunted.

Vic rolled her eyes and went to stand besides Daryl. Merle liked to brag and who was she to rob him of his fun? He had a tough day so far so she wouldn't deprive him of any stress relief he wanted to get right now.

"Y'all really went past a herd of walkers and didn't get bit or scratched?" he asked quietly.

"Yep. That's just something I can do without getting hurt. I just brought Merle along for the ride".

"That bag of guns belong to me Merle. I brought it into Atlanta and you may have got it out but it still belongs to me" Officer Friendly protested.

Vic went up to stand besides Merle and tugged him down so she could whisper in his ear.

"Let's just give it to him and get Daryl. We can leave them knowing they'll never survive without the meat you two bring in".

He smirked and planted one right there on her lips. The kiss was quick, just a pressing of lips together but it sparked something fiery in the pits of her stomach.

She took the bag from Merle when she recovered and held it out to the officer.

"Here you go Mr-"

"Grimes. Rick Grimes" he said.

She almost snickered at the James Bond reference.

"Well here you go Mr. Grimes. Merle's just taunting you. We have plenty of these in the trailers, way more than we know what to do with" she said smiling sweetly, inwardly laughing at the looks on their faces.

She knew she could be such a bitch at times but she loved it and she knew Merle did too. It was way too much fun to mess with people's heads and to do it with such an innocent smile on her face.

"Well now that's done. Daryl can you go get your stuff, we're leaving".


	4. Chapter 4

The group started protesting immediately knowing they would be fucked without their supplies and the Dixon's hunting skills, the crooked nosed man kicking up the biggest fuss even though he was looking at the Dixon brothers with hatred and disgust just moments ago.

He was someone to watch. That man didn't seem trustworthy at all. You don't keep around people you hate even if you found them useful.

"Hey!" she yelled.

Everyone shut up immediately, focusing their attention on the tall Army doctor. There was something in her voice that just demanded attention.

"It's obvious that you people don't want Merle here by the way you handcuffed him to the roof so Merle doesn't want to stay. So we're taking Daryl and you people will never hear from us again. As you can see, we have plenty food, some stuff for reinforcements and enough weapons to fight a war so leave us be".

Merle sure looked like he was enjoying himself, smirking at the afraid faces in the group.

"Ms. Marconi, we were going to get Merle in the morning from the roof. It wasn't intentional to leave him there. T- Dog dropped the key down the drain when he tripped and couldn't save him in time. He padlocked the door so the walkers couldn't get him though" Rick explained, his blue eyes pleading.

Vic scowled at them both, disgusted at these people.

"And that makes it okay for you to leave the man? Anyone with half a brain cell could see the man was tweaking off of drugs and didn't know what the fuck he was doing! Do you were going to get him before or after the heat stroke he would have had? You're just lucky that I was there when you handcuffed him to the pipe! I saw the whole fucking thing!" Vic yelled.

She wasn't surprised to see many of them flinch back, including Rick. She could be quite ferocious when she wanted to. She wasn't the most feared doctor in Fort Benning for nothing.

The brunette woman, who she was assuming was Rick's wife, was glaring at her something fierce. Vic didn't even give a fuck or two for that matter. The blonde she recognized from the roof took a step towards her.

"Why are you defending him? You don't even know him. If you saw the whole thing then you should know he's quite racist to your kind" she sneered.

Vic fumed at the audacity she showed addressing her like that.

"First of all _bitch_ " she growled, "I'm half African half Italian. I know he's a racist fuck but he's MY racist redneck bastard. It's a good thing that there are kids here or otherwise I would have whoop your ass".

She stepped back quite cowed now. There was something intimidating about the tall doctor and Andrea did not want to be the one to garner her wrath.

"Anyone else?" she glared, daring anyone to step forward.

No one did.

"We have kids here and we need food and some of those supplies you have. Daryl and Merle are the only hunters that we have and we need them too. You would be welcome to join and could be useful since you seem to be able to get around a large amount of walkers undetected" the untrustworthy douche with the crooked nose said.

"We'll stay only 'cause my baby brother and Vic doesn't want to leave the kiddies defenseless. We only give what supplies we want to though and no one better not be trying to take nothin" Merle answered before she could.

"Shane and I want to check out all the weapons you have first" Rick bargained.

She nodded leading Daryl, Merle, Shane, an Asian kid, the blonde bitch, and the old dude into the weapons trailer. They looked astonished at the amount of supplies they had.

There were hundreds of guns with maybe up to a thousand boxes of ammo, a couple of swords, some throwing knives, ten boxes of ten pack bolts that Merle gave to Daryl, some machetes, a couple of long neck hammers, and some sniper rifles in total.

Shane tried to pick up an Assault Rifle but Merle stopped him.

"Those aren't for ya' to touch. This is Vic, Daryl, and my stuff until we decide to share it" Merle growled, yanking the gun from him.

Rick moved to stand between them before a fight broke out. He didn't think he could do much against Merle now that he was in his right mind but he would try his best to break them up if it came to that.

"This should be shared with the group Dixon. We need it more than you do" Shane sneered.

"Then why don't you go get you some?" Vic asked, glaring at him as she stepped in front of Merle.

His glare turned to Vic which she gladly returned. She wasn't afraid of him or anyone in this camp. She went up against bigger and scarier men all her life and she wouldn't back down now.

"No one needs you here you little bitch" he said.

Merle moved to lunge at him before Vic pushed on his chest to stop him. She didn't need him to let a stupid fuck like whoever the fuck this guy thought he was. That would only egg the crooked nosed bastard on further.

"Yes, you so obviously do. Like you said, I'm the only one that can move around large groups of walkers. I bet it kills you not to know how I do it doesn't it?" she taunted.

Shane fumed at the woman, raging at the lack of respect she was showing him. He was the leader of the group and his orders should be final with all of them.

"You have seen enough. All of you get out" she said, pushing everyone but Merle and Daryl out.

They went to close the other trailers before coming back to hand her the keys. Daryl averted his eyes when she dropped all three keys down the front of her shirt. Merle laughed and took to teasing his baby brother for blushing.

The whole group was converged around our trailers, having saw all the medical supplies, weapons, food, and clothes they had. They swooped in on Vic the moment she stepped out from behind the trailers.

"Do you have any meat?" the Grimes boy asked her, looking up at her hopefully.

Vic grinned at Merle, remembering the meat they picked up that very same day.

"As a matter of fact Merle and I picked up about twenty steaks today that we couldn't possibly eat all by ourselves. Even got a grill to go along with it".

The little boy grinned up at her. Vic almost melted at that smile. It was just so sweet. Even if she hated the adults, she couldn't fault the innocent little kids.

Daryl and Merle carried off the grill and set it up by where Daryl and Merle's things were set up while she brought out the box of steaks.

Merle kissed her again as he passed, watching her ass sway from by the food trailer.

"Hey Rick!" Vic called, waving him over to where she was set up by the grill.

She grinned at his unsure look as he came closer to her. She just so loved to unnerve people. The only way you could get the god honest truth was to make sure people weren't comfortable in their surroundings.

"Can you send your boy over to me. I want him to give the other kids some treats Merle and I found".

Rick smiled at her and nodded once. He knew she didn't like nor trust him but he saw the soft looks she gave the kids and how she caved to Carl's hopeful look for meat.

"Yeah, I can send Carl over. I'll send Sophia over with him. Thanks for staying".

She nodded, not speaking. Even though she had forgiven them for doing that to Merle, Vic didn't fully trust anyone besides Merle and Daryl yet. Carl and a little blonde girl, who she was assuming was Sophia, came running towards her.

"Dad said you wanted to see me?" he asked, smiling up at her.

Vic smiled at the two kids. It was months since she had last seen any children that weren't dead or turned and she wanted to keep them that way.

"Yeah. I want you and Sophia to share these donuts with the other kids" she said, handing them two containers of Little Debbie chocolate frosted and powdered white donuts.

They visibly brightened and each hugged her before running off to find the other children. Vic looked up to see Rick's wife and a short haired woman that looked like Sophia coming towards her. She rolled her eyes, figuring that those two kid's parents were coming to talk to her.

"What'd you give my child?" Rick's wife demanded rudely.

The short-haired woman looked at her startled and a little horrified to see her acting that way. Vic couldn't say she blamed her. It wasn't like she was trying to kill the children. She just wanted to spoil them a little.

"I asked Rick to send Carl and Sophia over so they could share a couple of donuts with the other kids because dinner is going to be a while" she scowled.

The short haired woman smiled gratefully. She seemed like a sweet enough woman, if not a little timid. There was something about how guarded she stood and how her eyes darted around that set off little alarm bells in Vic's head. She could spot an abused person a mile away and it was never a pretty sight.

"My name is Carol Peletier, Sophia's mom. That was a nice thing you did for the kids. They haven't had anything nice like that for months".

Vic smiled at the soft spoken woman, not saying anything. She liked the woman but she had a funny feeling about her husband. The way he looked at his daughter and the hate filled looks he directed at his wife sent all kinds of alarm bells off in her head.

"You shouldn't have gave them anything sweet before dinner".

Vic's smile melted away at the continuously rude remarks Carl's mother was making. She wasn't going to hit the woman or beat her ass (which she could do in under a minute) but she was pushing several buttons she had no business being near.

"Lori!" Carol gasped.

Lori frowned at the woman, expecting backup from her when she came over here. She thought for sure Carol would not say anything and silently give her support. Carol was weak and she was the head female in the camp. What she ordered should be final with everyone in camp.

"It's alright Carol. You two just go back to doing to what you were doing before you came over here. Sophia can still have sweets, we have plenty in the trucks, but I won't give Carl any anymore" Vic said, staring at Lori.

Rick, Carl, and Sophia who were standing close by, frowned at what she said.

"Why?" Carl asked, staring between his mother and Vic.

"Your mother seems to have a problem with me feeding you anything" she said, shrugging.

Carl scowled at his mother, Rick staring at his wife with a frown on his face. She was starting to feel bad for Rick for having to put up with a woman like Lori. It was obvious she was a miserable person that wouldn't be happy until everyone around her was miserable as well.

Merle and Daryl came back with the spices she asked for to season the steaks. They set down the bowls, plates, and silverware down on the foldout table she set up for preparing the food.

"Ya' go ahead and change into somethin' to swim in. Daryl and I got this" Merle said, slapping her on the ass for good measure.

Vic smiled at his caveman ways and went to change into a small but decent bright red bikini she found. She could feel several eyes on me when she stepped out of Merle and Vic's freshly set up tent.

The bikini complimented her skin tone well and clearly showed off her 'assets'. Merle whistled as he saw his woman, wiggling his eyebrows as he gestured for her to do a spin. Vic turned slowly, shaking her plump ass at him when her backside was in his view.

She stretched out her right leg, showing him a tattoo she had of white, black, and red roses that her grandmother used to grow in her garden intertwined with electrified barbed wires for her grandfather.

Merle smiled a real, genuine smile as he saw it. He already knew the meaning of it from their talks while they were scavenging through Atlanta. It was a symbolic piece of art for her and he could tell by the details and how the work flowed that she put a lot of time and money into it.

"Well hot damn suga'. Ya' sure do know how to fill out a bathing suit".

She sauntered over to Merle, throwing her arms around his neck when he leaned down just a bit to kiss her. She would be lying if she said that didn't give her a little bit of a thrill. The guys she went on dates with were all shorter so she was the one usually doing the bending.

"I would much rather feel you feel me up Mr. Dixon" she flirted.

He lifted her off her feet, easily picking her up. Again, a tiny thrill shot through her and straight to her core. She wasn't a small girl by any means so him picking her up was a good show of strength on his part.

"If these steaks didn't need grillin' sweetheart, I'd be fillin' ya' up right now" he growled.

She laughed and kissed his forehead, everyone looking towards the sweet sound that spilled out of her mouth. It wasn't everyday people heard too much laughing anymore and definitely never from the Dixon side of the camp.

"I'll hold you to that tonight Mr. Dixon. Now I demand you let me down" she said, wiggling in his arms.

"Shit! If ya' don't stop all that wigglin' around ya' won't be ever gettin' down sweetheart" Merle leered.

She laughed again, finally getting herself out of his strong hold. The man could crush tree trunks with the force of his grip.

"Stop being a pervert Merle. I'll see you later" Vic laughed, walking towards a crystal clear lake that was calling her name.

Daryl watched the small female that captured his brother's attention walk towards the lake with Carl, Sophia, Shane, Rick, the Morales' kids, and Amy.

She walked confidently in her barely there bikini like she was dressed in full battle armor, like a leader. He was grateful to her for being his brother back and getting him through Atlanta to get all that stuff but he was a little jealous.

She had a hold over her brother for some reason. Merle wasn't like that with any other of his women before. They could never get Merle to do things like Vic could. Merle listened to her and never seemed to listen to Daryl any.

That woman made his brother happy and got him better like his own brother never could. In the end, he was just relieved he had the old Merle back. The Merle before drugs and the Merle that protected his own before anyone else, including himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Vic sighed as her body temperature rapidly cooled to adjust to the temperature of the lake. It was heavenly to not have to worry about watching your back to see if other survivors were going to burst in on you to take your stuff or kill you. Life got exceedingly tiring like that very quickly.

Sophia sat by the edge of the lake with Amy talking and playing. Vic waded over to them to see what they were doing.

"Hey Vic" Amy called, waving to her.

Vic smiled at the innocent young girl. It reminded her so much of herself when she was a teenager and wasn't as world weary as she was now. She sighed as her brain reminded her of the chances of the girl's survival in this new world.

Swimming wasn't much fun after that so she said goodbye to the girls and ran back to the camp. Now that her mood was a bit sour, the only one that could help fix if would be the man she came to care for in such a short period of time. Her Merle.

* * *

Merle watched as his sweetheart ran back to the camp grounds from the lake soaking wet. She was literally his wet dream, sopping wet and in a tiny bikini. He saw Daryl staring at her, probably wondering why he was listening to the doctor. Hell, he didn't know why he was listening to her himself.

It was just instinctual for him. He couldn't explain it if he tried. It was this strange ingrained need to please her. It was something Merle definitely was not used to and probably never would be. He was brought up by a backwoods redneck that liked to hurt and control women which turned him away from it completely when he saw what it did to his mama.

Vic ran back to the tent shivering at the sudden temperature change. Merle was looking at her with the now familiar look of desire in his clear blue eyes. She licked her lips in response, making sure Merle could see the gesture. He leered at her, smacking her ass as she passed in response to her light flirting.

She changed quickly into a tight, black sleeveless crop top paired with some denim daisy duke shorts. It was entirely too hot for anything that covered much skin.

"Hey Merle" she called as she jogged out of what was now their tent.

Merle and Daryl had set it up not long after they decided to stay for a little bit.

He turned around and watched her chest bounce as she jogged to him. A light blush barely visible coated her face as she caught the looks he was giving her. Merle was quite a forward man after all.

That man could make a nun blush, or you know, swear. He just has that effect on people. It was just as endearing as it was annoying.

He is a Dixon man after all. That man could out swear even the foulest, loudest man anywhere and she had heard quite a bit in her time. Her grandparents weren't censored people with her.

Her grandmother liked to pretend she was religious every now and then but she could drink her grandfather under the table and curse more than any other person Vic knew.

"Whatcha doin' sugar?" Merle asked, running her thumb over her belly button piercing.

She shivered and leaned into him. The chill that raced through her body had nothing to do with the current temperature and everything to do with Merle.

"Got tired of swimming so I came to find you" she responded, trailing her hand down his chest.

Merle put the tongs he was flipping the steaks with down and grabbed her waist.

"Is that so?" Merle said slyly.

She squealed as he suddenly hefted her off her feet and into his arms.

"Merle!" she shouted, drawing the attention of many of the group.

Many were shocked to see Merle not being an asshole and sort of nice for once. Merle laughed freely at her wiggling and squirming. The girl just didn't know how to stay still. If she was like this with just tickling, he couldn't wait to see what she was like in bed.

"Girl, stop all that movin' around or we gonna be have some problems" Merle laughed, slapping her ass.

She squealed again, laughing as he bounced her around on his shoulders. He slapped her ass a final time and set her down, laughing as she punched him in the arm playfully. She was strong for sure but didn't really put any force behind that punch.

"Jerk" she huffed, her eyes alight with a playful fire.

She was just teasing him, Merle knew. If his kitten was really mad at him, she would be a hell of a lot madder and violent. It would not be a particularly pleasing or pleasant sight for anyone involved. Merle was sure his woman could level the entire state of Georgia with her temper if she so pleased.

Vic twisted his nipple, laughing as he yelped and jumped away from her wandering hands.

"Girlie, stop all that" he scowled, snorting as she pouted.

"You're no fun Merle" she teased. He laughed, turning back around to watch the steaks.

"You don't stop all that pinchin' and crap, we gonna be having just a little too much fun for these stiffs' eyes" he snorted.

She just smirked at him, giving a slow perusal of his firm backside.

"You seem a little _stiff_ Merle" she purred, slapping his left ass cheek.

He jumped a little, stunned by the sharp sting on his ass.

"Girl don't be slappin my ass like that" he warned.

He wasn't threatening her, far from it actually. Merle liked the feel of her nails as they dug into his ass and didn't need anyone knowing that. Those lazy asses were in his business too much as it was now.

Vic held up her hands in the universal sign for 'I surrender'. Playing and teasing Merle was just fine but she knew when to stop.

"Alright, alright Merle. I'll leave you alone so you can get back to grilling".

He gave her a quick kiss as she headed back into the center part of the campsite, mentally calling himself a pussy when his chest gave a little tug when she left.

* * *

Dinner was finally finished and the smell it was making was delicious. The steaks were all juicy from the seasoning and glaze Vic managed to give it and the sides of creamed corn and pork and beans with a little meat in it was amazing.

Everyone sat around the fire that night, even the Dixon brothers who Vic managed to wrangle together with the rest of the group to the amazement of them all (especially the aforementioned Dixon brothers).

"Why did you decide to come to school in America and not stay in Italy?" Dale asked over the sounds of delighted groans and scraping silverware.

"My grandparents died and Harvard offered me a great scholarship. Italy wasn't home without my two favorite and only people. My parents died in Africa, where I was born, a long time ago" she explained.

Vic liked Dale, he was a kind old man but sometimes he was a little too nosy for his own good or anyone else's. She knew he meant well so she couldn't find it in herself to be mean to him for anything. It was like being mean to a puppy or a baby.

"Did you do anything besides being a doctor?" Amy asked.

"My grandfather built houses, installed anything anyone could need, and taught me how to build a house from the ground it stood on so I volunteered where I could in underdeveloped countries to help get fresh water and houses".

No one could find fault with that so they said nothing. Vic could tell some of them were trying to pick her apart and find something that was wrong with her but she wouldn't give them the opportunity to.

It wasn't long before everyone finished dinner and split up; either patrolling, cleaning up, or heading to their tents for the night. Merle and Vic headed back to their tent, cuddling up to each other under their warm blankets, sharing body heat.

"Merle?" Vic said softly.

"Yeah sugar?" Merle answered back, pulling her petite body closer to his chest.

"You know some of them are going to die right? Most of them are too soft and some are too delusional to see this is really the end of the world. This group is dysfunctional" she whispered.

Merle held his breath then released it sharply. He had been thinking of it for a long time (which was one reason he was planning to rob them blind) but he didn't think she would catch on to that so fast.

"Yeah I know kitten. That Shane pig is insane now that the stiff's husband is back 'cause he was fuckin her when they thought he was dead. He probably went off the deep end long ago and this 'ere apocalypse just gave him a reason to kill people" Merle replied, rolling over so she was on top of him.

"I noticed there was tension between the three of them but Rick doesn't seem to notice any of it".

Daryl wandered into the tent then, listening in on Merle and Vic's conversation. He heard was she said about the group earlier and was curious to all other observations she made in the short time she had been at the campgrounds.

"We're going to have to secure a place before long. People get more and more savage the longer they're out there on their own. The real crazies are going to start coming out of the woodworks faster than we can get away or kill them".

Vic looked at Daryl, noting the way his eyes seemed to agree with her words. Daryl was quiet but that didn't make him stupid. He grew up around the crazies and this would be just the thing that those type of people would take advantage of to spread murder and mayhem.

"We have to leave the quarry before those walkers start coming out of the cities to search for more food" Daryl said.

"We will, with or without their group. Rick's group is not our group guys. They only seem to want you around for you hunting skills and me around for my abilities. Don't get attached to these people. They'll stab you in the back if it benefits them" Vic warned.

Both Daryl and Merle nodded, taking note of her warning. The group hadn't proved loyal or trustworthy thus far and they probably wouldn't for a long while.

So Daryl, Merle, and Vic would watch their backs (and the kids') until it was time for them to leave. Conversation was foregone after that, each of what was now known as the Dixon three drifting in the land of dreams.


	6. Chapter 6

_**~A/N~ I'm looking for a Beta to help me with this story because I don't want to lose interest and could always use the help editing. If you're interested, just drop a comment or PM me for details**_

The next day, Vic and Merle were planning to go to Rick with their ideas about the city and to tell them they weren't staying in the quarry much longer. It just wasn't safe for any of them there and they weren't willing to risk their safety trying to convince a delusional group that nowhere was safe unless you made it so yourself.

Daryl had already left the tent when they got up, Merle a whole lot slower than her. She shook him a little, trying to convince him to get up.

"Merle, come on!" she whined, slowly inching his body closer to the edge of their mattress.

"Girlie if you don't stop tryin to push my over the edge of this goddamn bed, I'm gonna beat your lil ass" he grumbled.

She stopped pushing him towards the edge of the bed, huffing as he turned over and went back to sleep.

"Fine then you grumpy bastard. Stay here" Vic mumbled.

She left the tent in the sleep shorts and tank top she slept in last night. Merle was still grumbling and snoring when she left out.

The first thing Vic saw when she exited the tent was Daryl and Rick arguing with a fuming Lori and Shane.

"Why don't you shut up you dumbass redneck!" Shane yelled.

And that was her cue to step in. She hadn't known him long but she already knew Daryl was anything but damn and hated people assuming he was. He was much smarter than anyone gave him credit for.

"I don't know what the fuck you're arguing about but never call him that again!" she sneered.

All four heads turned towards her at her sudden appearance. Her voice thundered across the clearing and her face must have been truly murderous because Shane and Lori now looked very nervous.

"This isn't your business!" Lori said, sneering at her contemptuously.

"What the 'ell is all this yelling 'bout!" Merle yelled, stumbling out of their tent.

He had nothing on but a pair of boxers. Vic wasn't complaining though. Merle's upper body was toned and heavily muscled with scars here and there. It was a sight to behold and Vic was certainly partaking.

"I'm sick of you two redneck bastards! Why the hell can't you just leave and take your whore with you!" Shane yelled, his face turning red.

Vic's head snapped around so fast, she gave herself slight whiplash. She had already resolved to keep her silence and stay away from the dynamic dipshits that were Lori and Shane but she could no longer hold her tongue.

"WHORE?! You're calling me a whore? You weren't calling Lori that when she was FUCKING you in the woods behind her husband's, your _best friend's,_ back!" Vic screamed.

By now, the whole camp had heard the commotion and came to see what was going on. At Vic's outburst, most didn't look surprised but some looked scandalized.

"Is that true?" Rick asked his wife quietly.

Lori was stuttering and stumbling around her words, trying to find a way to not tell the truth. No one missed the fact that she didn't exactly deny the accusation of her adultery.

"Lori stop lying. He knows now. Yes Rick, she's been with me for a couple of weeks. She came to me for comfort a couple of days after you were put in the hospital" Shane admitted.

There was nothing but silence for a few moments, even the sounds of nature nowhere to be found. Rick suddenly threw his wedding ring at the two, his whole body shaking. He was restraining himself from trying to kill his ex-friend and ex-wife.

"We are done Lori. Consider us divorced. You two stay away from MY son" Rick said darkly, turning his back on the adulterous duo.

"Rick! Rick!" Lori called, running after her former husband.

Shane stood there awkwardly with everyone glaring at him for destroying a family, even if the wife was a bitch. Vic walked up to him slowly, stopping when she was but an inch away.

The sound of a fist hitting bone filled the silent camp. Everyone watched as if in slow motion Vic throwing a punch that knocked Shane on his ass. No one said anything or even made a noise. They were too afraid to.

The way Vic was looking at the now bleeding Shane was a truly terrifying sight. It looked like she would have no qualms killing him where he sat if he so much as looked at her wrong.

"Don't you ever call me a whore or my family rednecks again" Vic said, stepping over him as if he was just trash on the floor.

Merle and Daryl silently watched the women they had accepted into their family lay the pig out on his ass. They didn't tolerate Shane insulting her but they knew she could handle it if she wanted to. And handle it she did.

Everyone dispersed not too long after, no one worrying about Shane still laid out on the ground. Vic and Merle went back into their tent, Daryl went out to the woods to go hunting again, and all the women except Lori and Vic went to the lake to wash clothes for the camp.

It was safe to say the camp wasn't too fond of Lori or Shane at the moment, if they ever were. It was one thing to for them to annoy everyone with their bossy demands but a whole other thing to go and break up a family.

"I leave ya alone for five minutes and ya already stirring up trouble" Merle teased once they were in the safety of their tent, grasping her hips and bringing them closer to his.

She snorted, backhanding his left bicep. It was more of a light tap than anything but he acted as if the light touch truly hurt him. Vic held back a snort at his pretending.

"Wasn't my fault" Vic murmured, laying her head on his chest.

She let the sound of his heart beat soothe her and calm the raging emotions the whore and her lapdog had caused.

"Course it wasn't woman. Ya just bring out the worse in assholes and skanks" Merle rumbled.

Vic laughed slightly, squeezing him tighter in thanks. She felt bad about breaking up a family like she did but they pushed her too far and Rick deserved to know what his wife was getting up to behind his back.

Vic wouldn't have even noticed if they weren't so stupid about going into the woods at the same time and always standing close to each other with little touches and looks between them.

"Go lay down woman" Merle told her, pushing her away slightly.

She wanted to argue that she just got up but she knew better by now. Merle always got what he wanted eventually.

She flopped down on their air mattress, yawning loudly as she did so. Merle quirked an eyebrow at her behavior, shaking his head vaguely. He sighed as he heard her quiet snores.

He picked up her small body and settled her under the covers. She curled into a ball, grasping his pillow and bringing it towards her body. He smiled as she snuggled into it.

The sound of the tent flap opening distracted him from his slow perusal of Vic. Daryl walked into Merle and Vic's tent quietly, seeing his brother watch over said woman.

"She went back to sleep?" he asked.

"Yeah. Had to make her lil ass lay down. She was more tired than she thought" Merle said, finally looking up at his younger brother.

Daryl said nothing and just looked. He was silent for several moments before he decided to say something.

"Does she really think of us as family?" he asked quietly.

Merle had never seen his baby brother so vulnerable before. Not even when he was facing down Will Dixon did he look so small.

"Yeah, she does Daryl. She does" was all Merle said.


	7. Chapter 7

Rick paced his tent, anger raking through his body. He suspected something had happened between his now ex-wife and his former best friend when he saw the way they interacted with each other. They moved too _together_ for them to just be friends. Even close friends at that. He just couldn't believe that they fucked; repeatedly at that!

Carl walked into the tent where his dad was slowly breaking down. He knew his mom and Shane went behind everyone's back and were together. People often didn't pay attention to kids and that worked to his advantage. He was smarter and more observant than most adults thought and they didn't pay too much attention to him anyway.

His dad had the talk with him when he was ten and he knew what it was that he saw his mom and Shane doing in the woods on so many occasions. They weren't the most discrete of people. Most people in the camp knew what they were doing (hence the lack of surprise in some of their eyes) because they were so careless.

"Dad?" Carl called softly.

His dad stopped pacing the tent and dropped to his knees in front of Carl. If it was anything about the breakup between Lori and him he regretted, it was the fact that Carl would have to deal with the consequences of it. He didn't want their animosity to hurt their relationship with him.

"Oh god Carl! I'm so sorry. Your mom and Shane…" he trailed off.

Carl hugged his dad around his neck, squeezing not too hard. He didn't blame his father for his mother's actions and loved his dad regardless of if he was with his mother or not.

"I know dad. I was going to tell you but I didn't think you would believe me if I did" he said.

Rick broke just a little bit more at that. Carl was twelve years old and he shouldn't of had to witness that. He gathered his son into his arms and just held him. Carl was the only thing keeping him together now. He had to be strong for his son.

Rick was only thirty-two years old but he felt so old and so tired of the world now. He was tired and weary but the trouble hadn't even started yet. Something hardened inside of Rick that strengthened the walls he was building around his heart; something that was helping his adjust to the world around him now.

He would be strong but he wouldn't break. He had too much to live for and he wasn't going to stretch himself thin for people who didn't' deserve it. He'd already been running himself ragged and he wasn't even two days into camp yet.

Well, he was saying no more. The only people he would be helping would be the Dixons (including Vic), Carol and Sophia, Carl, and himself. The others hadn't proved their worth or loyalty yet.

Rick gathered himself together and dried his face. Carl and him would be strong but not heartless. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he did that to his son.

Rick sat down and just talked with his son, something he hadn't been able to do in a long time. Not even before the world ended. Lori was always there to make everything about her and distract him from spending time with his son.

All around the camp, everyone was already picking sides out of the Lori and Shane vs. Rick and the Dixons teams. The majority were in favor of the former sheriff and Dixon's side. Those that weren't were neutral but one or two just didn't care. One of those non-caring people was Ed Peletier. He was more focused on how to get that doctor alone and how to get those keys for himself.

Ed was out in the woods plotting and planning to get what he called that 'sexy bitch doctor' alone so he could get what's between her legs and the keys to those trailers. So focused on how good he thought the good doctor's pussy would be, he didn't hear the moans of the walkers right behind him. The once human walker bit into Ed's neck and another one bit into his stomach.

Ed's screams alerted the camp to the approaching walkers and the attack that was about to be staged. Vic, Merle, Daryl, and Rick sprung into action before anyone else thought to do so.

Vic ushered the women and children into the RV while Merle covered her back. She saved Amy from a walker that was about to take a chunk out of her arm by throwing a knife into its head. Once all children and women that weren't fighting were in the rv, she unclipped her katanas from her back and started lopping off heads left and right.

"RICK!" she screamed, saving him from a walker that was about to bite into his unguarded back.

After that, she started pushing people together so they could guard each other's unprotected sides. Daryl was with Rick, Merle with her, Glenn with T-Dog, Dale with Morales, and Shane was Jim because no one else was willing to trust him.

The army of walkers started thinning faster once everyone was paired in teams. The thirty something dead laid around their feet lay unmoving and finally dead. Vic released the breath she was holding.

"Anyone hurt?" she asked, surveying the nine other people that fought with her.

"No" they all responded.

She paid close attention to Merle, Rick, and Daryl but found nothing suspicious about their actions and nothing that said they were hiding anything.

"Good" she said, turning around to look at the destruction the walkers caused.

Tents were lying haphazardly around, torn into nothing but strips of fabric now. There was patches of dirt and grass kicked up and lying everywhere, black blood splattered everywhere, and the stench of decay and death in the air.

A familiar pair of arms wrapped around her waist from behind, gripping her tightly. She relaxed into his arms, taking a moment to shake off the adrenaline rush and the terror of the sudden attack.

"Ya alright woman?" Merle murmured into her hair.

She leaned back into his embrace, finding comfort in his scent. Merle always smelled like motor oil, wood, and like a man. He was always around his motorcycle, so he smelled like motor oil, and the wood smell from him being a hunter.

No one else could really get the base scent that was _Merle_. She didn't think she would ever forget that scent. Even only being around him for a few days, she was addicted to that scent.

"M'fine Merle. Just tired. Knew this place wasn't safe" she said, turning around to face him.

Daryl came up silently to stand beside his brother and new sister. He silently claimed her in his own way now that she claimed him in her way. He didn't know why he was so accepting of her when he was uncomfortable around everyone else but he was grateful for finding his brother.

"You saved a lot of people from dying girl" Daryl grunted.

Vic knew that was his own way of trying to comfort her and oddly enough, it really made her feel better. She didn't need a lot of empty platitudes for comfort.

Her lips quirked into an odd smile, her eyes crinkling at the edges. Rick came up to stand beside them on their right side. The group of three shifted a little to accept him into the fold. Regardless of their problems with his actions, Rick didn't seem like a bad person.

"We have to get all this cleaned up and everything packed up to go. Merle and I were going to tell you it wasn't safe here and Daryl, him, and I were going to leave but I guess that's not necessary now" Vic said to Rick.

He nodded, not saying anything for a while. He honestly trusted these three more than his now ex-wife and his best friend and partner since grade school. Rick didn't know how he should feel about that.

"I knew this wasn't forever. Despite what Lori and Shane want everyone to believe, the world can't go back to what it once was. It's going to forever be tainted by this, whatever it is" he said, looking around him at all the decaying bodies.

Shane watched the group of four with a burning hatred in his eyes. Rick wasn't supposed to be alive. Lori was supposed to be HIS and Carl was still supposed to look up to him like he was his father. He was supposed to be making the decisions, saving everyone, and be treated as the leader of the group.

What Shane didn't know was that Carl never did trust him as much as he used to after they came to the campgrounds and Lori never loved him. She used him because he was there leading the group and she wanted the authority that came with being the leader's partner.

Oblivious to Shane's glares and his murderous thoughts, Rick planned with the Dixon group. Vic already promised him he was apart of their group and Carl would be protected by all of them. Merle didn't even grumble or disagree with her because he had become fond of the lil bug. Rick was quickly becoming apart of their family as was Carl.

Everyone in the RV was quickly ushered out by Dale and Jim. People with families reunited happily, crying in each other's arms. After all the crying and sentiments were done, everyone gathered around the four who they've come to accept as their leaders.

A thin pair of arms wrapped around Vic as everyone watched on. Amy was crying and thanking her for saving her life while she stood there awkwardly. She wasn't too comfortable with a lot of physical contact because neither her parents or grandparents were the type to give a lot.

"Hey, hey" Vic said, patting her back cautiously.

"Girl get yourself together" Vic grumbled, pulling the still sniffling girl off of her.

"I'm not going to go crying and attaching myself to any and everyone that saves my life and you shouldn't either. Pull yourself together", Vic ordered sternly.

Merle hid his smile as his woman tried to get the young girl to man up. She was obviously unprepared to handle a crying female even though she was a woman herself. He found the site hilarious. Vic was a cheerful person most of the time and to see her so uncomfortable was a site he found funnier than he expected.

"Alright girlie. Let my woman go" Merle cut in, saving Vic from having to push the girl off of her.

Vic smiled at him thankfully, grateful she wouldn't have to be mean to the girl. She got that the girl was traumatized and still a little scared from the near death experience but she wasn't great with comforting people; not with the hard life she lived with her parents and then later on the military. Comfort and coddling weren't ever in her vocabulary.

Amy was quickly ushered back into her sister's, Andrea's, arms. Andrea was grateful that Vic was there to save her sister when she couldn't. She had her problems with Merle and Vic but she wouldn't forget how they protected everyone.

"Now since that's out of the way, we can get done to business. We were lucky no one except one fat bastard got killed or bitten but this place isn't safe. I'm sorry if some if you thought that this was your safe haven but it's not. The world isn't going back to the place it used to be. There are no rules anymore" Vic said harshly and truthfully.

"What do we do then?" Andrea asked.

"Well, Merle, Daryl, Rick, Carl, and I are going to find a place with fences and walls. A place that we can defend from the dead and living. You may not want to believe that humans would kill other humans in times like these but it's going to happen. At our base, our core, we are all animals and the savages are going to really start coming out now".

Everyone took a second to digest that. Society had advanced so far and now it seemed like it was back to the middle ages again. It wasn't something you could get used to quickly. Everyone seemed to forget was that their society (as advanced as it was) was not perfect and some people were murdering, pillaging, and raping before the world went to hell.

"Look, what I'm trying to say is that we have to make our own rules now. We have to fight for what we want and fight to keep the stuff we already have. I don't know any other person in the world that's safest from this then I am but I can help. If you want to leave, then that's your choice" Vic finished.

"My son and I are safest with the Dixons and that's where we are going to stay. If there was a cure coming, I'm sure the military would have heard if it first and it would already be out. There's no hope for a cure but there is hope for survival and building a new life" Rick spoke up.

Several others after that agreed to stay with the Dixon group and only a few were still in denial. It was tough to digest what they were hearing but they weren't being forced to believe what they were told. They were free to believe what they wanted to and their actions were their own.

"Where do you think we should go then?" Glenn asked.

"I say a prison or a low risk military base" Rick said. Vic, Merle, and Daryl agreed with him. It was the safest choice and the smartest.

"Well people, get to work packing up your shit. It's time to go" Merle hollered.

Everyone rushed off to get their things in order while Daryl, Merle, and Rick rounded up the dead for burning. It was decided that cremation was the best so the soil wasn't tainted with whatever was in the Walker's bodies.

Everyone had a job to do even if they didn't particularly like that job.


	8. Chapter 8

Vic sighed as she packed up their tent and mattress. This group was going to be the downfall of her and her boys (Merle, Daryl, Carl, and Rick). With how large a group they were talking about supporting, there was bound to be drama going on.

Whori Lori and Shane were the main focus in the drama department right now. It was going to get so much worse before anything got better though. That was just the way the world seemed to work.

Although the camp got destroyed and they lost one bastard of a man, everyone was still pretty upbeat about everything. It was if nothing had happened and they were just packing up to to go to another vacation spot to these people.

To Vic and her boys, it was ridiculous. Some of these people just weren't getting that the world had ended and people were going to die. Possibly a lot of people. People died all the time even B.W. (Before Walkers) but it was a lot sooner and a lot more tragically now.

She sighed again and shook those thoughts off. In no time at all, the tent was packed up and everything was put back into the trailers.

Vic shielded her eyes as she looked towards the sky and stretched. The boys had finished burning all the bodies (to the protest of no one but Shane and Lori) and were helping everyone else ready as quickly as possible.

Out of the corner of her eye, Vic saw Dale and Jim trying to fix the RV again. The thing wasn't running now and she knew it would be dangerous to bring it along. She just wished she wasn't the one to have to deliver the news.

"Dale!" Vic called, jogging over to where he was standing.

"Hello Vic, what can I help you with?" Dale asked her pleasantly.

He was a nice old man so it was killing her to do this. She felt like the devil for having to do what she had to do to him.

"I know you hold sentimental value in this RV but it's dangerous to bring it along. That radiator hose keeps bursting and if it was to stop in the middle of getting away from a herd, all our lives would be forfeit" she explained as gently as she could.

"But I just can't leave it here Vic" he pleaded.

Vic's brow furrowed as she examined it, not seeing how they could take it.

"I'm sorry Dale but it's old and those radiator hoses are hard to come by now, especially for something this old. We can't allow anyone to ride in this. People WILL die Dale" Vic said firmly, not wavering in her decision at all.

Dale looked pained but nodded anyway. She didn't want to make him give what was essentially his home away but she also didn't want people to die for him to be able to keep it. It was a no win situation.

"I'm sorry again" Vic said, turning to walk away.

"Vic!" Dale called.

"Yeah" she said.

"You're a good woman" he said finally.

He turned away to talk to Jim, not seeing the pained look that crossed her face. She hated to do this to the man. As she walked past the door of the camper, her hand rubbed across where Dale had painted his and his deceased wife's name.

It was so sad to think that all this history was going to be lost in a place like today's world. It was like going back to the Dark Ages except so much worse.

At least back then when people died, they stayed dead. They didn't get back up with their sole mission being to eat people and turn everyone like them. It was disgusting how they would feed with no real hunger being present. They were basically mindless drones that killed people for the hell of it.

Soon after that, everyone was packed in several cars and headed towards Fort Benning, where Rick and Vic knew the closest prison to be.

It wasn't long before they came across the big traffic jam on the interstate and had to stop. Everyone got out to inspect the road before gathering in a loose circle to plan their next move.

"Well we are going to have to move a few cars, but everyone should see if they can find a few supplies to help everyone out. A few of you might not be comfortable doing that, but I'd rather us have it and could put it to use than not have it and it goes to waste. Dale and Rick keep watch and everyone else find what they can, but keep a partner. Carl, Sophia, Eliza, and Maria stay close to an adult at all times" Vic said.

Glenn and T-dog went to find food and weapons, Carol and Miranda Morales went to find clothes for everyone, Jim and Morales went looking for gas and stuff to fix cars, Shane and Lori went off on their own, Amy and Andrea were helping wherever they could, and the Dixons all went to find what they could and keep watch over everyone.

Vic sighed as the sun beat down on her more and more and took off the shirt she had over her tank top.

"Ya okay sugar?" Merle asked, eyes roaming over her in concern.

"Yeah Merle. I'm fine. Heat is just a bit much though" she explained.

She passed her discarded shirt to Daryl who looked at her puzzled. It would fit him if he put it on but he suspected that wasn't the only reason she gave him her shirt.

"It has my scent on it. Walkers won't bother you if my scent is on you" she said.

He nodded and tucked it into his back pocket, touched that she wanted to protect him. He had only had Merle before but he guessed he had gained a sister in the younger woman.

They eventually wandered back towards Dale and Rick, who looked vaguely panicked.

"What's wrong?" she asked them.

"Walkers. It looks like a herd coming" Rick explained, turning around to go warm everyone.

"Get everyone under cars and put Sophia under Vic and Merle's truck where Carl is going" she ordered Dale.

He took off to get Sophia, who was off on her own like she was not supposed to be and made sure she was in a safe place.

Daryl, Merle, and Vic where the safest so they waited for everyone to be safe and under cars before getting on the roof of one of the trailers to wait it out.

Vic didn't think she was strong enough at the moment to control such a large herd, so she let them pass and didn't attempt anything dangerous.

The herd passed by slowly, seemingly endless. They waited until they were sure the last possible one was gone and cautiously climbed out.

Vic made sure the kids stayed under until they secured their surroundings, making sure it was as safe as they could get it. Only one or two walkers were still shuffling around and they were dealt with swiftly.

Everyone gathered around Merle and Vic's Ford when everything was clear for the moment and the immediate danger had passed without signs of turning around.

"Is anyone hurt?" Rick asked, examining everyone for cuts, scratches, bites, etc.

People were checking themselves furiously, making sure they wouldn't turn into the dead that still walked.

Everyone answered with a "no" immediately, knowing the consequences if they didn't. It was an unsaid rule, but everyone knew bites and scratches condemned you to automatic evacuation from the group if deliberately withheld and brought harm towards the group.

It was unforgivable to the Dixons and Rick if you set out to harm the group and most importantly, the kids, by keeping that type of information to yourself.

They were pretty lucky again with no one getting hurt though and Vic would like to keep it that way.

"Good. Everyone finish up with the remaining cars. Carol, we need to talk to you" Vic said coldly.

Carol nodded timidly and everyone else scurried off like skittish animals. Carol looked and felt like she wanted to be a timid, scared animal and rush off too with the way Vic and Daryl were looking at her.

Vic took a deep breath in before speaking to the formerly abused woman. She felt Merle lay a supportive hand on her shoulder, encouraging her to keep her calm.

"We know this is tough for you Carol, but we need you to keep a closer eye on Sophia. She was wandering off on her own with no adult nearby when the herd came. We're not criticizing you or your parenting. We just don't want her to get hurt or worse".

Carol looked angry and upset all at once. It was a look Vic had never seen on the normally timid woman.

"I'm so sorry Vic. She was supposed to be with Lori because she said she would watch her while I tried to find us some clothes" she explained.

Vic's face took on a thunderous expression as she stormed away, transferring her anger from Carol to Lori, furious at the lazy bitch intent on getting them hurt.

As per usual, she found Lori sitting on her ass, not doing a damn thing. She was getting pretty damn fed up with Lori and her whole Queen Bee act.

"You stupid bitch!" Vic hissed, pushing Lori off of the car she was perched on like the Queen of England.

She couldn't think of one good reason not to kick her out of their group and let her fend for herself in the real world except she was not the type of person Lori was; she would never stoop so low as to be in the same category as that woman.

Merle was standing right behind her, not saying anything, as were Rick and Daryl. They knew she deserved whatever was coming to her from Vic and had no intention of stopping her unless things got too crazy; they knew she would never take it that far though.

The lazy whore almost got a child killed today because she was too lazy to watch her which upset almost everyone.

"How could you be so inconsiderate as to let a child go wandering off on her own because you were too goddamn lazy to fucking watch her?!" Vic screamed, her light-skinned face turning a fiery red in anger.

Lori stayed on the ground, looking around for Shane, not listening to a word Vic was screaming. He was supposed to be around to protect her and he was nowhere to be found! She was angry with Shane, Rick, Vic, Carol, and those two stupid rednecks that were not good for anything.

Everything would have been fine if Merle would have died on that damn roof in Atlanta and not brought that stupid whore back with him. She would have had her husband, control of the group, and Shane on the side to satisfy her and be at her beck and call.

"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME BITCH! YOU ARE WORTHLESS YOU FUCKING MORON. YOU CAN'T EVEN FOLLOW A SIMPLE FUCKING ORDER!" Vic roared, tears leaking out of her eyes because they could have lost Sophia today as a consequence of Lori's ineptitude and neglect.

Merle was getting upset himself, seeing his woman cry and yell and scream like that was riling him up for a good fight. He pulled the smaller woman into his arms, turning her around so she could cry on his chest and hide herself from the others.

"Lori, you have one last chance then you're out. You are not to be alone with any child or by yourself, you are to help the other women with their tasks, and if you don't shape up, you will be pushed out of this group with a little amo and one gun, and maybe some food" Rick growled, staring unsympathetically at his ex-wife.

She tried to plead with him to no avail. Rick was not the same man he once was and it showed to everyone. What Lori did to him clearly broke him but also made him stronger and more determined to protect his son.

"Please Rick" she pleaded one last time, hoping to gain some sympathy.

Again, it brought results she didn't want to acknowledge or give into. Rick used to do everything she asked and she didn't like that he was not obeying her now.

The group left the highway only a couple of hours later, having to wait for Shane who had traversed off on his own without letting anyone know. Rick and Vic were getting fed up with him too.

Shane was unstable and violent; they all could see it. Shane Walsh was a deeply troubled man that had broke at the end of the world and needed serious help, which they could now not get him.

If he endangered the group or its members in any way, they would be forced to kick him out or end him if he decided to get revenge or didn't cooperate with leaving.

Neither Rick nor Vic wanted to deal with him and his temper at the moment so they let him be and agreed to watch him closer in case he decided to cause trouble. They had neither the time nor energy to go toe-to-toe with Shane after the altercation with Lori.

"Darlin' are ya alright?" Merle rasped, glancing at me out of the side of his eye.

Vic hummed lightly, looking in the side mirror at our other truck that Daryl, Rick, and Carl were riding in.

"That's not no answer girlie" Merle grunted, scowling at her for not answering his question.

She sighed, turning to face him and finally answering, "I'm fine Merle, but that bitch just makes me so mad. How could you be so careless as to let a child wander off on her own in a world like this one? It makes no sense".

Merle snorted, drawing her attention to him again. Lori was the most selfish person he ever knew, including himself. Even the old Merle wouldn't let a child be alone in a world like the one they were in now.

"That bitch don't even know how to watch 'er damn self, let alone watchin' a child. She thinks she's entitled to gettin' waited on hand and foot. Woman thinks she's Queen of Sheba or some shit".

Vic laughed, loving that Merle could bring up her mood like no other with his cutting insults and blunt truths. Her spirit lifted just the slightest bit and she was determined not to let a bitch like Lori get under her skin. She would get what was coming to her in the end.


	9. Chapter 9

_**~A/N~ This is just a little filler chapter for you guys. Hope you enjoy it!**_

The group drove on for miles, only stopping when they saw an old faded sign with the name Greene on the mailbox. Vic knew that where they were was pretty remote and there was a high chance of them finding a big farm where they could all occupy.

It wasn't a permanent solution but it would do for a couple of nights up, maybe up to a week if they were lucky. Open land like the one they were looking at wasn't feasible for the long term because it was too open. There was no way to safely guard all the land.

They drove down the long, twisting dirt road one behind the other with Vic and Merle in the lead. It took ten minutes of traveling down the path before the saw a large farmhouse sitting off towards the end.

The place looked untouched from the horror of the rest of the world and it set Vic on edge. There was something about this place that she didn't like but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Untouched places like this farm did not exist with the threat of Walkers and the people that survived.

"There are people here. I can feel them" Vic murmured lightly, concentrating on the faint buzzing of the human minds she could 'see'.

"How many?" Merle asked, pulling one of her hands into his.

He rubbed the back of her left hand soothingly, easing the headache she was developing from seeing the unknown peoples' minds along with the minds of everyone with them. Walkers minds were so much easier to 'see' as they didn't have much brain activity to work with.

It was mainly the stem of the brain that was animated and she could 'see' them for hours without getting the slightest headache. There was so little activity within their brains that it took almost no effort for her to focus on them. Humans were a whole different ball game.

"Five. Two men and two women, one of them a teenager" she sighed, pulling out of the part of her brain that allowed her to 'see' and 'sense'.

"They friendly?" Merle asked.

"Could be. I have get the feeling that they are friendly, but they seem delusional with all this untouched land. It probably hasn't hit home yet that the walkers are just dead corpses, but that's only my guess. They could be completely different, but I sincerely doubt it" Vic hummed.

Merle nodded along, paying attention closely. It made sense that with a clean, pleasant looking place like that would delude you into believing the world was still the same place. If you never stepped foot off of the farm, you could easily delude yourself into thinking that everything around you was the same.

"Let's get everyone together and tell them of the place and let them decide if they want to make the decision to stay or not" Vic said, turning around to signal everyone to get out of their cars.

Everyone pulled on the side of the road where Merle had parked their car, gathering around Merle and Vic in a loose circle. It was automatic to gather around them. It was unconsciously decided that they were the group leaders.

"What's going on?" Rick asked.

"Vic thinks these people might not have the right idea 'bout the Walkers. Says she doesn't think they seen the horrors of the world now 'cause of all this clean land. Doesn't know if we should risk it with them" Merle rasped, gesturing to the land just up ahead of them.

"It could be dangerous staying with people like that. They probably think Walkers are harmless or have them chained up somewhere waiting for a cure" Vic explained.

Many of them looked worried at that possibility. It wasn't that far fetched a thought that people wouldn't believe the people walking around were dead in today's world. Hell, some of them still couldn't quite believe it and they had been seeing it around them on a near daily basis.

"I don't know if we should risk that. It would be good for a day or so stay, but then we would have to move on" Rick suggested.

"Alright, this is what we are going to do: we are going to request to stay for about two or three days, we are going to make a few supply runs to any nearby towns for gas, food, and other necessities, and then we are going to leave with or without the people on this farm. If they prove to be useful and we can change their minds, they are coming with. If you have any objections to that plan, well stuff it" Vic ordered.

She may have been a little harsh with that last part, but they would never get anything done if they kept arguing on the side of the road like this. They were all putting themselves in more danger the longer they argued.

"Let's move out!" Merle ordered, herding everyone back to their vehicles.

Not one word was spoken as everyone moved to follow orders, trudging back to their cars quickly. As soon as Merle and Vic's car moved out, everyone followed behind down the other end of the dirt road.

"You think this is gonna turn out well?" Merle asked Vic as soon as they were in their truck.

"Not one bit" she answered, her gaze focused on the farmhouse.

She couldn't quite figure out what it was but she had a bad feeling about staying here. Something was going to go wrong and she could only hope they would be prepared for the consequences.


	10. Chapter 10

Vic's feelings of trepidation increased the closer they got to the farm. Even though it was a beautiful piece of land, there was something deeply wrong with it or on it.

The stale stench of death didn't even touch the air surrounding the land and that troubled her more than she thought it would. It was a given that the air would wreak of death with the animated corpses walking around.

Even Merle was affected by the 'feel' of the land, so to say. It seemed the undead bastards had destroyed everything but this place and Merle wouldn't admit it to anyone if they asked (and likely to knock their damn teeth in) but he was worried. Something about this place just didn't sit right with him.

At the end of the long driveway, there was the farm sitting to the right. Vic didn't feel any better or any worse being closer to the building but she felt as if she could feel something right there at the edge of her mind.

It felt like the minds of the undead but she dismissed it because she could feel the undead minds everywhere she went. It was hard to go anywhere in the world as it is today and not hear, smell, see, or feel the walkers wherever you go. They spread and touched every part of the world in so little time.

Everyone stopped at the end of the driveaway, gathering around Vic and Merle to decide if they were going to approach these people or not. It was dangerous to approach the wrong type of people these days and could prove deadly.

"So how do we your doing this?" Rick asked them , Vic could tell Merle was trying to come up with something.

"Why don't we just go up and ransack the damn place?" Shane suggested, both Merle and Rick looked at him with a 'what the fuck are you thinking' type of expression.

"Yeah that sounds like a fucking good idea sunshine, why don't you do that and see what that gets your dumbass at" Merle said in a huff.

Vic couldn't help smirk at his comment but her smirk fell when Lori decided to put her two cents in. Lori was never content to just stay calm and listen to others; she always wanted her voice to be heard over everyone.

"Well he's just making a damn suggestion; hell it doesn't even look like the place is occupied. Why not just go and look inside?" she said.

Vic rolled her eyes and shook her head in frustration to this stupid bitch. She was content to ignore Lori but when she opened her mouth, all Vic could think about was how much she truly despised the woman.

"Just because it looks deserted doesn't mean it is you fucking dumb bitch" Vic sneered, not being able to hold back her tongue anymore.

She knew she was being just a tad bit too mean but she honestly couldn't take anymore of Lori's crap. It was something about the woman that rubbed her the wrong way.

Everyone looked at her in shock to what was said including Lori, who was offended to what she called her. She had never been spoken to so rudely in her life.

"Excuse me but who fuck died and made you in charge of this group. Rick are you going to allow her to speak to me like that?" Lori asked Rick but he didn't respond to her and seemed to not even care to her attempt to get too close to her.

Rick wanted nothing to do with Lori or her drama anymore. The only thing that concerned him was Carl and his safety. He was grateful that Lori and Shane protected Carl until he could be with him again but he was not going to involve himself with them anymore.

"I don't have to stand up for you Lori. You can do that yourself" Rick said, unconcerned with the look she threw his way.

"Look, I say we just go up the driveway and introduce ourselves. We won't get too close to them and we'll set up our camp away from them if they don't want us close. We know what we came here to do and we are going to do it, with or without their help" Vic said, ending the discussion.


End file.
